Last Christmas
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Last Christmas, Robbie told Jackie something important but she rebuffed him and now that that it's another Christmas, he isn't going to make the same mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NIGHT: So the idea of this is to update it every day so that it's semi live! I think that will be pretty hard as I have no loyalty to stories AT ALL and also, do I really want to be writing this on Christmas day? This is also based off Wham's song and Video "Last Christmas" as everyone who knows me well should know that I'm a huge Wham fan!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot bunnies... oh and the odd OC that creeps in!**

**

* * *

**

**[Last Christmas]**

**

* * *

**

_Last Christmas,  
I gave you my heart  
but the very next day,  
you gave it away.  
This year,  
to save me from tears,  
I'll give it to someone special._

_

* * *

_

It was the 19th December and once again, the five members of the team sat in the bullpen drinking the warm gingerbread latte that Jackie had bought them all that morning from Starbucks. Jenny was sat next to Robbie, her head resting on his shoulder as she stared up at the clock. In ten precious minutes, the team would be getting their bi-annual Christmas off meaning once that clock hit seven PM, the time was theirs and the homicides were sent somewhere else. No one really cared where. They were looking forward to celebrating this Christmas without the fear of anyone being murdered.

"So you're all coming up to the cabin, yeah?" Robbie asked as he wrapped his arms casually around Jenny's waist, pulling her nearer to him and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Since the start of their friendship, they'd grown in leaps and bounds and now they were pretty much inseparable and that's the way they liked it. They were always together and Robbie spent most of his free time at Jenny's.

"I don't think the cabin will be big enough for us," Stuart said tapping away at his computer with one hand as he used the other to drink his coffee and Robbie winked at him to show that he had it covered because he had also had the same thought.

The team had spent every bi-annual Christmas at the cabin Robbie had up in the highlands but as the team had started to stretch thanks to Stuart becoming a husband and a father and then Jenny joined the team with her family, he'd applied for the cabin to be extended over the summer so that it was ready for them all. He needed them all there as it was the way that they rolled. He enjoyed spending Christmas with his little family.

"I'm bringing a date too," Jackie suddenly pointed out casually causing everyone to look at her, including Jenny who didn't know she was dating anyone because the last they'd all heard Jackie had taken a vow off men. "Is that okay?" She suddenly thought that asking Robbie would be polite especially what had happened between them last Christmas. He looked at her, his heart telling him that he should say no but he knew that he'd only ever want her happiness first.

"No. That's fine. I'm bringing someone too," he finally admitted causing Jackie to return a look that he was pretty sure had been the expression that he'd been wearing before. He looked away from her, his smile forced as Jenny slapped his shoulder for having never told her that he had a partner. He shrugged his shoulders. "I met her at the supermarket." He laughed before looking up at the clock. "Do you want me to hire a mini bus or are we all going to take individual cars?" He asked realising that was the last thing on his list to sort out before they could start their Christmas celebrations.

"I think individual cars. Poor Leigh got overexcited last time and nearly vomited. I couldn't make you pay an excess!" She said laughing and Robbie smiled at the memory. She squeezed his hand before motioning that she was leaving. "I'll see you all at the cabin tomorrow afternoon," she called as she disappeared through the door. Robbie waved even though she'd left and turned to look at Jackie.

"You didn't mention you were dating someone," he said calmly even though siren bells were going off in his mind warning him that this wasn't a conversation he needed with Jackie and especially not at this time of year. He didn't even know why he thought Jackie should tell him that she had someone because she'd made it perfectly clear how she felt about him. He took the final drink of his coffee and threw it into the bin as he reached out for his coat.

Jackie looked over at him, her heart slightly aching as she realised she didn't want to answer that question. "Robbie," she said and he raised his hand showing that she didn't need to answer it before leaving the building with his arm wrapped around Stuart's shoulders. She looked down at her coffee and sighed. She should have known that this would be awkward. "Oh come on," she shouted after them knowing that she needed to tell them something about her date or tomorrow wouldn't be comfortable at all.

Her mobile started to ring and she pulled it out of her pocket, the name bringing a slight smile to her face as she answered. "Hey baby, you alright?" She grabbed hold of her coat and started towards the door, flicking off the lights as she left and decided it was best to forget last Christmas... for now.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: So the whole real time thing never happened and for that I apologise, I shall try and update regularly now though seeing as the season is over! I would like you all to pretend that we've met Michelle before because that's going to be a key fact! Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the excessive OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[Their Mornings]**

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean you aren't taking Stu?" Stuart said holding onto the teddy bear that his daughter normally refused to leave home without despite the fact that she was thirteen. He was helping her out to pack her suitcase that already contained her sketch pad and drawing materials, the latest teenage vampire book that she was into and the odd movie to watch on her portable DVD player that was also magically in the tiny bag.

"Dad, I'm too old to be taking a teddy bear to the house! Even Leigh doesn't carry a bear anymore." She pointed out picking up her mobile off the bed and moving out of the bedroom while Stuart stared after her in shock. She didn't carry her bear anymore? Stu had been the only thing when she'd first moved in with them that could give her the confidence to talk let alone be a brat. He sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands stroking the slightly damaged fake fur of the bear.

There was a sound that caused him to look up and he smiled at his husband leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest as he smiled sadly down at the older man. "When did this happen?" He whispered rubbing at Stu's eyes, his own starting to well with tears as he tried to struggle with the idea that his princess was too old to be seen with a bear.

"One day when you were at work," he teased lightly as he moved to sit down next to him, his own hands reaching out to take hold of Stu. After one too many upsets with babysitters, Ewan had hired a manager for McIntyre's and now worked from home making him Ronan's number one confidante and even though it was Stuart Ronan cuddled up to the most, it was always Stuart that missed out on things like this.

"Oh man, I'm going to miss her first date and everything."

"Whoa, hold you horse. She's only just leaving her teddy bear behind," Ewan chuckled rubbing at the man's back, his lips pressing a kiss to his cheek despite the tear tracks or the taste of saltiness. "Stuart, I promise you you're not going to miss anything. You spend all the important dates with us such as this Christmas..."

"but that's bi-annually," he pointed out causing Ewan to smile at him because it was apparent that the detective was trying to get Ewan to admit that he was a bad father but Ewan wasn't going to bite, not today. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the man, his lips covering his face with kisses as he shook his head.

"Darling, it doesn't matter that you're only here bi-annually for the whole day. You're here for her at any time of the day and the same for me. I'd die if you were the kind of partner where I never saw you. We both know what we were signing up for and both Ronan and I are in for the long haul no matter how much you get down in the dumps about it." There was a slight sound at the door and both men looked up to see their daughter stood there nervously, her thumb in her hand – the only habit they hadn't managed to completely erase yet but they were slightly getting better.

"I didn't really it would upset you that much, dad." She said moving into the room and pushing Ewan out of the way so that she could settle down on Stuart's knee, her cheek pressed against his as she put Stu onto her lap and looked down at him. "I don't need Stu anymore when I have the real Stuart to come me strong, dad and even then, he's always going to be a part of my life too." She promised stroking the bears fur in the same manner that Stuart had causing both fathers to smile. Stuart wrapped his arms around her middle, his lips pressing a kiss on to her cheek as he nodded.

"Dad was just being silly. Isn't he allowed that in his old age?"

"You're not old and no! There will be no sadness this Christmas, understand me?" She demanded before jumping off his knees, her hand still holding onto Stu as she started towards the door.

"I thought Stu was staying at home?" She stopped at the door, her gaze on the bear that she was holding before she looked over at her two dads before shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe he deserves one last Christmas at the log cabin," she cleverly responded with before quickly leaving the room, hugging Stu a lot more than a little girl that was ready to let someone go.

"So maybe it's a bad time to highlight one of her presents is a teddy bear?" Ewan eventually spoke out causing Stuart to laugh before pulling up his husband so that they could start moving as they had a schedule to stick to.

* * *

"Leigh baby, are you feeling okay?" Jenny asked for what seemed like the millionth time since the four travellers had hit the road over two hours ago. Burke had been putting up with it with a slight clenched teeth idea but it was apparent that Jenny's mother wasn't too impressed with the constant jittering.

"Jennifer, she is fine. Will you please just return to your book?" She demanded and Jenny looked at her daughter one last time before turning to her book. Burke didn't want to mention that she'd also been on that page since they'd left the house but he seemed that would just trigger more mother daughter arguments and he had been caught up in one too many of them before and wasn't in the mood for a repeat performance.

There was silence for approximately two minutes before Jenny was back looking at Leigh. "Are you sure you're okay? She's looking very pale. Don't you think she's looking very pale, Matt?" She asked and Matt grimaced realising that his answer would cause distress one way or another so he sighed and shook his head.

"Jenny, she's fine. We all know that Leigh gets travel sick and we've taken all the precautions. She ate something healthy but light for breakfast, she's took travel sick pills and she's also wearing the beads. She's fine. You're constant fretting, however, might cause a little bit of a disturbance to her." He finally expressed remembering how that he hated the way his parents had always turned on each other and started arguments. This was Jenny's life everyday thanks to the obsession from her mother and grandmother. "I'm not having a dig, I'm just saying that you as a psychologist should know about the whole hypochondriac disease. The more you ask her if she's feeling ill, Jenny, she will eventually fall ill and then you'll win."

"That's not hypochondria, darling. That muchanousen proxy syndrome and it's much more soul destroying than that." She paused for a minute to look out the window. "Is that really what you think I'm doing to her?" She whispered the tears apparent in the crackle on the odd vowel and Burke immediately felt bad. He should have known better than to throw her own text book speak at her but it was definitely what she needed to hear.

"No. Jenny. I wouldn't think that of you at all." He promised letting go of the wheel with one hand and squeezing her hand. "I just think you need to stop asking her and remember this is Christmas so over the next two weeks she's going to pig out on food and juice until she's fit to burst but even then, she won't be sick. She's a young child."

"You're right. I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand back before returning to her book. In the back of the car, Jenny's mother couldn't help but smile at how influential Burke was over Jenny's thinking. She approved.

* * *

Rolling over, Robbie took in the red digits on his alarm clock and cursed as he sat up in the bed. He looked down to his right hand side and sighed to see that she'd already left. If she'd dashed out of the Christmas plans he'd... he stopped in his train of thoughts when he heard soft singing coming from the kitchen. Climbing out of the bed, his white boxers short slung low on his hips he followed the sweet sound.

He leant against the kitchen door and took in the sight of her blonde hair loosely tied up in a plait along her back, her naked body hidden by one of his shirts that was too big for her but it didn't seem to stop her as she made breakfast. "And there I was thinking you'd skipped out on me," he commented moving up behind her, his lips pressing to the soft skin of her neck as he put his hands up underneath his shirt causing her to jump as the cold of his hands hit her.

"I've told you that I really want to come." She moved him away from her neck and looked at him. "Robbie, you do realise that playing Jackie like this could hurt her or you." Robbie looked at her, his head bowed slightly to show that she'd hit the nail on the head. "You only asked me to come because she told you that she was bringing someone."

"Well then it's obvious that I'm the one going to get hurt in the end, doesn't it?" Robbie pointed out accepting the mug of coffee her, adding his usual supply of sugar before moving to sit at the table. She turned to look at him, her own hands holding onto a mug of coffee before shaking her hands.

"Robbie, I've been your back up girl since you moved into the station. Do you not think I realise how much you love that woman?" She pointed out before sitting down next to him, her hand pressed against his thigh even though it was warm now from holding the mug. "You're a fool."

"No. Fools rush in." He warned taking a drink of his coffee. "I've been waiting for over ten years," he commented sarcastically. "Come on, we're running late. Let's get a move on." She just sighed and handed him the finished breakfast, her head shaking as she thought that he was stupid.

* * *

Sitting in the car, she tapped her fingers against her knee to the beat of the tune that was playing in the car and he looked casually over at her. "You're worried about something, baby?" He asked eventually knowing that that was a very Jackie trait and it was starting to worry him. He'd heard of how much the team loved the female detective and he didn't want to find out how far they'd go to protect her.

"I'm worried about Robbie." She finally spat out causing the man to sigh. Even though he'd been with Jackie a few months and had never met the man, he'd already developed an irrational dislike to the man. He didn't even know what it was. It could be that he annoyed the hell out of his Jackie or even that he seemed to be the only man that could Jackie and she'd talk about him with a twinkle in her eyes, a soft tone of voice and one of pure affection.

"What does he have to be worried about?"

Jackie thought back to the last Christmas and how happy they'd all been despite the fact that they'd been working. It had been a laugh and it was the kind of situation you could only really imagine with that team. She thought back to what he'd said, what he did and what they did and then even more importantly, what she'd done. She looked over at him and shook her head. "I don't know what he has to worry about. I guess I'm just a little too used to taking care of him."

"Baby," she had given up telling him months ago that she hated being called baby, "this is your Christmas. You're meant to have a good time. I'm sure he's fine. Don't you worry your pretty little head about him," and with that sentence, she knew the conversation was over. He was one used to having his word as gospel. She just forced a smile and turned to gaze out the window.

**1900 that night...**

Robbie pulled up outside the cabin, his arm wrapping around his girlfriend as he moved her up to the front doors and smiled at everyone sat about in the living. "Sorry for running late, guys! Michelle takes hours to get ready," he laughed as she elbowed him in the side, her hand resting against his chest as she smiled up at him.

"That's fine. We were all just planning on watching a film then having an early night tonight," Ronan said as she ran over to wrap her arms around her uncle. Jackie found herself staring at Michelle and couldn't help but feel a little bit upset. Once again, he'd returned to Michelle? How come that was more of a slap around the face to her now rather than her bringing a boyfriend along to the Christmas get together. She should have asked... He should have known to tell her.

Instead of joining in with the film watching, Jackie retired to bed and stared at the ceiling. Every Michelle laugh cutting into her like a blade.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is actually working the way it should have worked originally. Fo'shame on me! You have your next chapter already! I am just breaking down the Ronan situation for basket-case quickly though. Ronan was brought up with a drug addicted mother that had no real home and she spent more time with "uncles" and to cope, she acted like a small child and it stunted her development so that's why she's acts between the ages of like five to thirteen!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own all the OC's.**

**

* * *

**

**[Days out and Schemes]**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Robbie woke and smiled at Michelle lying miles away from him in the bed. They never cuddled anymore. He knew it was because she knew that this wasn't the real deal. This was no more than a show so that Jackie would feel jealous and see that Robbie wasn't hurt by what had happened. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, he climbed out of the bed and grabbed hold of his dressing gown before moving through to the living room where he stopped when he spied the front door open. Moving across to the front door, he smiled at Ronan out in the garden staring up at the sky as the snowdrops fell hugging her teddy bear to her chest.

"Princess, it's too early for you to be awake." He whispered putting on his shoes before moving down the steps to take hold of her. She looked at him for a minute, her face confused as to what he was saying before grinning.

"I could smell it coming and I just needed to come outside. I love the snow, Uncle Robbie. It's my favourite part of the log cabin." It was crucial moments like this where the vulnerability came out in little Ronan and he couldn't help but smile at her as he joined in looking up at the sky, his arms moving to wrap around her as some sort of warmth because he knew that he wouldn't be able to coax her inside. He wrapped his dressing gown around them both and smiled.

They were stood there for quite a while before she turned round so that she was looking up at him. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with her hair matted from the snow and the odd snowdrop clinging to her lashes. Their Ronan was going to be a heartbreaker when she was old enough to date. "I like Michelle, Uncle Robbie. She makes you smile. You have a pretty smile." She said before pressing her cheek against his chest, her eyes closing as she just let the snow fall onto her face. He smiled before pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Come on, princess. How about I take us inside and rustle up some hot chocolate so that your parents don't kill me for letting you outside in the snow for so long?" He tried to coax her in seeing as he could no longer feel his buttocks and he didn't enjoy that. She nodded against his chest before running up the steps, her happy giggle making him smile even more as he followed her inside.

Just as he lifted her onto the breakfast bar, Jackie moved out into the kitchen wearing just a silk nightgown. She obviously hadn't expected anyone else to be up as early as her and she stopped for a moment to stare at them before sighing. "Robbie, did you let Ronan outside in this weather without a coat on?"

"No. He didn't Aunt Jackie. He found me out there and tried to drag me in." She promised as she swung her legs off the building, her skin now flushing red because of the quick transition from the ice cold breeze outside to the warmth of the heating in the cabin. "Don't you just love the smell of snow?"

"There is no smell to snow, Ronan darling." She said to her niece in a distracted manner due to how she was searching in the fridge for her orange juice. Ronan looked at her for a few moments, her face looking as if it was about to crumble but Robbie moved over and rubbed at her chin before shaking his head. Ronan smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Can we go on a snow walk later? I think Leigh would like to go." She said reaching over and stealing the tea towel so that she could dry Stu. Jackie turned round, gave the tea towel one look before shaking her head and moving back into the bedroom. Ronan looked down at the bear, her hand tightening on the tea towel as she tried not to cry.

"Princess, Aunt Jackie just isn't a morning person." He promised pressing a kiss to her forehead, his arms wrapping around her shoulders again. "How about I take you and Leigh out on this snow walk? I'll even convince aunt Jenny that ice skating is a good idea." The little girl beamed up at him and Robbie smiled even though his thoughts were on murdering Jackie.

* * *

By ten am, the whole party were awake and sitting down to breakfast that Ronan and Robbie had made for them. Ronan had been picking while she cooked so now she wasn't hungry but she was happily telling her parents about how she'd gone out to play in the snow that morning. "Ronan, you're not supposed to go outside anymore."

"I'm thirteen. I can go outside and play in the front garden if I want to." She pointed out indignantly and no matter how much you'd try and tell her that just because physically she wasn't that age mentally. How many thirteen year olds do you find standing in the garden without a coat on staring at the snow falling from the sky? Robbie had filled them in quietly on the morning's events and both fathers had agreed not to cause a scene but they would keep a closer eye on her. "Besides Uncle Robbie was there with me so I wasn't alone." She commented and Stuart turned to look at Ewan as if hoping for back up.

"Hey the girl's right. She had Robbie there. You know what she's like over snow, Stuart. She loves the stuff. She can actually smell it coming." They all knew it was from the amounts of nights she'd probably slept in the stuff when she was younger but no one commented on that. Jackie looked over at the young girl, a blush creeping into her face as she thought how she'd treated her that morning.

"So Ronan and I are going on a snow walk followed by a cheeky wee bit of ice skating on the lake," Robbie told everyone as they started gathering up the dishes. "Is everyone joining in?" He said smiling as Ronan glared at everyone as if making them be afraid to refuse. Robbie already knew that Burke would agree to go on the walk but his fear of falling into the ice would stop him joining in on the skating like it did every year, Jackie would decline skating too believing that it wasn't safe and Jenny would worry about Leigh falling through but Leigh would win the argument.

"Ice skating sounds fun," Niall finally piped up causing Robbie to look at him. Jackie's boyfriend hadn't spoken much the night before when he'd arrived and especially after Jackie had left them claiming to be tired. Robbie smiled at the man and clapped his back before turning to give Ronan the thumbs up.

"I'm game." Jackie suddenly piped up and Robbie turned to stare at her in shock. She glared at him for a moment as if daring him to mention her usual fear and he'd be dead before he even uttered the last word. He simply nodded his head.

"That's grand. Okay. Everyone be ready in ten."

* * *

The walkers had started to lie down on the ground to make snow angels when Robbie moved towards Jackie. "You were a total cow to Ronan this morning, Jacks." He pointed out staring at her. "She was so upset it took all my charms for her not to start crying."

The words made Jackie feel bad and she knew that she needed to make it up to her niece but as she watched her being chased around the trees by Ewan, she knew that she'd done no permanent damage but yet she still had to wonder what had made her a total bitch in the first place. She knew there was no real need to guess. She'd not slept all night because she'd been hearing Michelle's laugh, she'd been seeing the way she looked at Robbie as if he was a piece of meat that she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into and most of all, she couldn't sleep because she felt awkward next to Niall in the cabin.

"Why did you bring Michelle?" She whispered turning to look at him. She didn't know why she needed to know the answer but she did. She needed to know why he would bring that woman to a place where they had so many memories even if they weren't all good.

"I'm dating Michelle, Jacks. I think it was obvious after all that she was the woman I wanted. I mean after every time I have an upset, it's Michelle that I want. Maybe that's a sign she's the one?" The words were a kick in the guts and she looked at him. How could he think that after what he'd shared with her?

_The snow was falling down around them. It was the first snow of their trip and Ronan had been bouncing around saying that she could smell it coming. Jackie had smiled at her before telling her to wrap up and she'd take her outside so she could be there when the first snowflake fell. That's how she and Robbie had ended up sitting on the steps while Ronan held onto Stu, her smile one of happiness as she stared up at the sky._

"_I want that one day," Robbie whispered as he looked down at the girl. "I want a child that gets excited as something as the first snowfall." He admitted and Jackie turned to look at him, a dopey smile on her face as she laughed._

"_I didn't think that family were in your future, Robbie." She whispered and he just smiled at her._

"_Neither did I but as I get older I realise that I want to get married and have children but there's only one thing stopping me," he said looking at her and she couldn't help but gasp as she guessed what he was talking about. He hadn't found the right woman. "It's always been you, Jacks. Even through all the affairs and one night stands, there has only ever been one girl for me." She found tears welling in her eyes and was about to respond when Ronan ran over and jumped into Robbie's arms, her cheek pressing against his as she giggled happily over the snow._

"But what about what you said to me the..."

"Well you know the Wham song, Jacks. I gave you the chance and you bolted faster than a deer in front of headlights." He pointed out before laughing as Ewan aimed a snowball at Ronan but as she took cover behind Stuart, it hit him square in the face and he stared in shock at his husband. "That was a wonderful shot!" He cried out moving towards the two men, bending down to swing Ronan around and smiling as she messed snow into his hair.

Jackie looked over at him, tears welling in her eyes as she realised that the Wham song was exactly what was happening here. Right down to the video. They were all in a log cabin pretending to be friends while really they all wanted each other and instead of quarrelling on it she moved over to Niall and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, her hands going underneath his coat to steal some of the warmth. She didn't notice everyone staring at her.

* * *

"They're playing each other," Michelle said that night as she sat cross legged on Stuart and Ewan's bed with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. The woman had become close friends with most of the team due to the amount of times that Robbie 'dated' her. "It's actually really bad playing each other." She pointed out as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why did you agree to come here, Miche?" Stuart asked and she looked over at him, her shoulders shrugging again.

"He told me that Jackie was bringing a boyfriend and he needed a girlfriend so that he didn't look a total fool. She did break his heart and not the other way round, guys. She had no right to bring a boyfriend here." The two men agreed with this point even though it was unfair on Jackie but she had been the one to run on Robbie and now here she was in his cabin with a new man. "I'm here as his friend. There is nothing more than that. Yes he'll act as if we're lovers in front of you guys but it's no more than that because even though I do love him, I know that his heart belongs with Jackie."

"It's a shame she doesn't realise that," Stuart pointed out as he reached over and stole Michelle's mug so that he could have a swig of her drink. She didn't even complain and looked at them before shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's play them," she said and the two men looked at her. "We can make them realise that they're madly in love with each other and then there's no more games at all."

"Perfect plan," Ewan muttered sarcastically. "We'll end the game playing with game playing." He said rolling his eyes but he was grinning which showed that he actually thought it was a good idea. "We can start tomorrow. What should we do first?" Michelle smiled and leant in to whisper with them. The two lovebirds wouldn't know what hit them after these three hit them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Just a teeny one for now to show the start of the conniving plan our beloved favourite gay couple and fake girlfriend came up with. I do hope you all enjoy as it is for you guys I write... Just kidding, it's for me. It keeps me off the streets. Anywho... Enjoy reading**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the super duper OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[Kissing in a Game of Hide 'n' Seek]**

**

* * *

**

"You want to play hide in seek in the woods?" Robbie said looking between Michelle and Ronan. He couldn't decide who the bigger kid was seeing as Michelle's excited grin was nearly as big as that of the young child. He knew that he would never be able to say no to Ronan anyway but seeing the happiness on Michelle's face also made him want to cave. "Okay but what about those who don't want to play?"

"Everyone should want to play," Stuart pointed out as he moved towards them acting as if he had been listening into the conversation. "The idea of this excursion every bi-Christmas is so that we can all bond as a larger family and I personally vote that that is a good idea. We should even put names into a hat so that we can swap around as we obviously need to be in pairs. The children," he said pointedly looking at Ronan and Leigh "can be paired together with an adult so that they don't get lost."

"You sound just as excited to play this game, Stuart." Robbie pointed out not even catching on that the whole theory was scripted and had been well taught for either Stuart, Ewan or Jenny to say depending which one was nearer at the time to the two girls demanded to play hide in the seek. "Okay. We'll do it. I'll go get some paper and a hat." He said moving into his room and missing the high five shared between his girlfriend and best friend.

He saw Jackie sitting on her bed when he passed and he smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked knowing that she probably wouldn't talk to him after the outburst they'd had yesterday when making snow angels but he thought he'd try seeing as he knew that Niall had gone to the store with Ewan to buy some more food for the Christmas party they were going to have with the neighbours that very night.

She looked up at him, her hands running through her hair as she nodded. "Yes. I am fine. Thank you." She said in short sentences making him stare at her even more. It was rare for Jackie to talk so slow when she was feeling a little pissed off. Normally she spoke quickly so you didn't have the chance to get a word in and it was usually the number one sign that she was agitated.

"Well I know what will cheer you up even though you're perfectly fine. We're having a game of couples hide and seek in the woods but the partners are being pulled out of a hat," he pointed out and that made Jackie smile at him showing that she really did think that the idea was a good one. She lifted herself from the bed and smiled at him.

"I think that would be a perfect game." She said following him through to the living room and smiling as she moved to press a kiss to Niall's mouth as he'd walked through the front door just as they made it into the living room. Robbie watched them for a moment, his heart aching as he saw the happy smile that had now warmed her face and turned to see Michelle staring at him. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder as he handed her the pad of paper and a pen.

* * *

So Robbie and Jackie sighed as they held hands as they moved through the woods. Obviously they'd miraculously ended up being partners but it hadn't happened naturally. Jackie had actually pulled Niall and Michelle had pulled Robbie but Michelle had claimed that that was unfair due to the idea of the trip being about bonding with everyone so she'd swapped and had said she'd pair up with Jackie at first but then everyone said that it had to be a boy girl pair making them all swap over again so that Niall was now with Michelle and that Robbie was with Jackie.

"I'm sorry you've been stuck with me," she eventually spoke out and Robbie turned to look at her. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked wrapped up like a small Christmas doll. He reached out and stroked a piece of hair away from her face as he could see her trying to blow it away but she was refusing to break the holding hands or take her other hand out of her pocket.

"Jackie, I don't dislike you despite what you think." He pointed out as he smiled down at her. "I'm glad we have this chance to reaffirm our friendship. You know I really love hanging out with you. We were best friends beforehand. Why can't we have that now?" He whispered and before he knew it, Jackie had pulled him down by his own scarf and had attached her lips to his. He didn't even have chance to pull away before she did. "What the hell..."

"You know damned well that you're driving me crazy, Robbie. I should never have brought Niall here. Not to the log cabin. That's our place. The team's place and you had no right to bring Michelle," she spat at him angrily and Robbie wondered how they'd gone from that passionate kiss to suddenly hating each other again.

"I've only brought Michelle here because you told me that you were bringing Niall. You're the one that's apparently okay with the idea of moving on. I was hoping that being back here would make you change your mind about running away from me but apparently that only happens in really shit chick flicks," he snapped angrily knowing that this fight wasn't going to help their friendship situation in the end. She looked at him for a moment and found herself laughing as she thought of how his mind worked.

"This is why we'd never work, Robbie. We can't be alone for like ten minutes before we're in an argument." She pointed out as she started to continue walking through the woods looking for their hiding place. Robbie watched after her, his heart breaking slightly as he whispered,

"I'd rather be fighting with you than loving another woman."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: So here's another little chapter for the story. I hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[Speaking the Truth]**

**

* * *

**

They were lost.

Even worse than that, they were lost and not talking to each other but were both mentally blaming the other person for their misfortune.

Jackie groaned before reaching into her pocket to pull out her mobile phone and laughed at the irony that she had no signal. Sighing, she moved to sit down on a fallen tree and looked over at him. "We always end up in this kind of situation together." She finally voiced causing Robbie to turn and look at her.

"I think it's just the luck we bring on each other." He pointed out pulling out his own mobile before putting it straight back into his pocket as he realised it was just as useless. "They'll notice we're missing eventually." He promised as he moved to sit next to her. She looked up at him for a moment.

"You know what, we've managed to work fine with each other since that Christmas and yet the minute we get back here..." her voice trailed off but both were aware of what she'd been about to say. They had been fine until they came back to the log cabin. It was a place of memories and even though some of them weren't good, it was still memories they'd shared together.

"It's the time of year too. I just think I picked a bad time to tell you that I loved you. I couldn't have picked a cheesy day like Valentine's day," he knew he hadn't done that because she thought that day was a commercial rip off and she'd definitely would have rejected him. He knew her better than she knew herself but he'd never admit that, not now.

Jackie sighed as she looked over at him. She had brought this on herself. She'd demanded to know what he felt about her and then when he'd told her, she'd panicked. Now look what she'd done to the amazing friendship. "Robbie, I really do love you, you know. I know that's hard to believe right now but you've got to see it from my point of view. You're not trust worthy at all. How do I know that you didn't say it because of Christmas spirit?"

"I'd never do that to you, Jacks. You'd know damned well that everything I say when I'm with you is the truth." He stood up and knelt down in the snow in front of her. "Jacks, I should have told you how I felt years ago. I should have told you how it ripped my heart out seeing you marry Brian but I was too afraid and too stupid to admit that I could have had someone as wonderful as you and then the minute I get it, you jerk out on me. You broke my heart, Jacks." He pointed out and she looked at him because it had never been pointed out that brutally before to her.

"Well you moved on pretty quick," she replied sharply knowing that she couldn't allow emotions to get in the way of this. "You've brought Michelle to this place and you run to Michelle after every relationship has gone wrong. Maybe she's your soulmate."

"Yes, Michelle probably is my soulmate but that's only through being my best friend. We haven't slept together in the past two years because my heart belongs to one woman and one woman only. It is not my fault that she's not ready to accept that I'm brave enough to make an effort." He snapped. "You're just too afraid to make the jump," and before the conversation could continue, she heard Stuart's voice shout out that he'd found them. His red face moved up towards them and stilled because he knew the two detectives well too.

"Are we interrupting something?" He asked noticing how Jackie was hastily rubbing away tears and how Robbie was avoiding his gaze. He decided not to dwell on it and just moved over to them. "Well we're all found now so we can head back to the cabin and get some scran because I think the exercise has made us all dead hungry."

Robbie smiled before nodding his head. "I didn't even notice until you mentioned that!" He teased before starting back down the mountain, his hand taking hold of Michelle's as he reached her and she just shook her head as she guessed that their plan hadn't gone the way they'd imagined it too.

* * *

Back at the log cabin, Jackie was lying on her bed when Niall moved into the room and stared at her from the door. She gave him a few minutes of silence before sitting up and looking over at him. "What's bothering you, Niall?" She asked as she ran a hand over her tired face.

"You," he moved over to her and sat down, "and Robbie because I know there's something going on but no one talks about it. I can feel the tension between the two of you no matter what we're doing." He pointed out and she laughed as she looked at him. How come she always managed to get intelligent guys when she didn't want one?

"It's nothing for you to worry about. We're just two friends having a little fight." She promised starting to stand up but he took hold of her wrist and she sensed that her aversion tactic hadn't quite worked as well as she wanted it too.

"Jackie, the guy stares at you with utter love and devotion. Do you really think I don't notice that you sometimes return the looks when he's not looking?" He pointed out and Jackie went back to sitting next to him, her smile one of sadness as she realised she'd been caught out by a guy that she actually liked enough to get over the pain she'd felt after Robbie.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you straight away that there had been something between Robbie and I but whenever that comes up in conversation with a guy I like he always bolts because he always feels too insecure to beat the charmer that is Robbie," she pointed out and Niall just laughed as he stroked her cheeks gently before bringing her in for a kiss.

"Jackie, you've said you have already been there with Robbie meaning that something went wrong meaning it's his loss and my gain. You should have told me because there's nothing that guy can do that I can't probably do a million times better," the cocky attitude made Jackie laugh because there was only one other person in the world that she knew would come back with that sentence and as she leaned in for a kiss, she could only see his face and she knew she was in big trouble.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a little chapter of nothing just to weigh over that I don't know what to write just yet. I need to come up with more schemes for Michelle and the guys to do.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters (apart from the OC'S)**

**

* * *

**

**[Bedtime Banter]**

**

* * *

**

"How can they make this so damned difficult?" She demanded to know as she laid in the bed next to Stuart, the pair of them staring up at the ceiling as they tried to work out what their next plan of action was. "I mean we practically pushed them together and they managed to argue."

"Oh Michelle, did you really think that it was going to be easy getting Robbie and Jackie to stop butting heads?" He chuckled as he pulled her close so that her head was resting on his chest as he shook his head. "They're impossible and probably always be. It takes one comment to start them screaming at each other."

"I am aware of this. Do you not remember that party Robbie threw for me and I don't even know what she said to him but god that fight was vicious," she laughed before sighing. "I'm tired of plotting. This is meant to be a fun Christmas and they're making it difficult." She pouted resting her chin on her hand as she looked up into his face causing the man to laugh as he ran his hand up her back.

"Oh don't worry about it, Miche. They'll move on from it." He said smiling and she just sighed again.

"Ewan, it looks like you're sharing a bed with me seeing as your husband is lying in bed with my girlfriend." Robbie's voice made them turn to look at the door where they both grinned at the sight of Ewan and Robbie leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't know, Robbie. I've heard you've got wandering hands and boy, I don't think you could handle this package." Ewan said motioning to himself causing Robbie to start laughing as he looked at the man. "Hey, I'm not kidding. You want to take this on?" He winked before moving into the room. "I also think the three of us could snuggle just fine into that bed."

"Whoa what? You'll have a threesome with my girlfriend before even thinking about inviting me into your bed?" He gasped at the outrage. "Even worse, in my own house!" He stamped his foot down on the floor before jumping as Jackie appeared behind him.

"I didn't know we were having a big sleepover." She teased smiling at Ewan now climbing up behind Michelle and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek while squishing her in between the middle of them while she squealed. "Oh it looks like it's going to be a fun one. Are you joining in?"

"Apparently not," he admitted nodding his head and sighing. "It's my own house and I don't get a piece of this action. I mean threesome? Does that not scream a Robbie situation?" He demanded to know from everyone listening and everyone laughed as they agreed that you couldn't get a scenario that was more Robbie.

"Well I think the idea of having a threesome in a house with two small children might be a bad move especially as two of the participants are parents to one of the child," she teased laughing before bidding them goodnight as she moved back to join Niall seeing as she'd just nipped out to go to the toilet anyway. Ewan and Stuart were still squishing Michelle between the two of them when Robbie bid them goodnight and told Michelle to join him when she'd finished playing with her gay lovers.

She sighed as she hit her head back against Ewan's chest. "You realise they both just acted so nice to each other. Why aren't they like that all the time?" She demanded to know before pressing a kiss to their lips then climbed out of the bed and followed Robbie into the bedroom. "You okay, baby?" She said climbing into the bed, her knees shoving into his back so that he couldn't ignore her.

"I'm fine, Miche." He said before turning round so that he could look up at her. "You shouldn't get too close to Stuart and Ewan, sweetheart. You know you're not actually going to be here after all." He reminded her and she smiled down at him.

"Darling Robbie, I've always remained firm friends with Stuart even when you and I aren't talking to each other." She pointed out before settling down on her half of the bed but Robbie was now staring at her and she couldn't help but feel that maybe she should have left the titbit about her friendship with Stuart out of the conversation that they were having.

"I thought I told you not to get friendly with my friends."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was the rule about being in a relationship with the mighty Robbie Ross. I just thought that the idea went with being friends with Jackie because gods forbid I should be friends with the love of your life, Robbie. I mean, seriously. I'm just the girl you come to every time she stamps on your damned heart. I'm just a fucking fuck buddy, aren't I?" She demanded to know as she climbed out of the bed and started towards the bedroom door. She didn't even know why she was so upset. It wasn't as if she was in a relationship with him after all.

Before she even had the chance to reach the door, Robbie had his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Miche! I didn't mean to be such a bitch about that." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I don't mind you being friends with Stuart. It's nice to see him so smiley actually and it looks like Ewan loves you too." He sighed. "Now how about you come back to bed and ignore that silly old fight that we just had?"

"Do you know what?" She said turning round to look at him as she pressed a kiss to his lips before climbing into the bed again. "I also think that I finally understand why Jackie and you are always fighting!" She teased before curling up in his arms and sighed as she realised in two days it would be Christmas and she needed to get them together by then, right?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I know we're now in February but I promise that I'm nearly done with this Christmas story. Next Christmas, I'm going to write it so many weeks before Christmas happens. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters you recognise off your screen.**

**

* * *

**

**[Secret Santa]**

**

* * *

**

Every year, the group would do Secret Santa on Christmas Eve. It originated from the times when they had to work Christmas Day but always got the Eve off and it hadn't stopped since but none of them really wanted it too. The task started in the morning when they'd travel into the town with a silly small budget and they'd have to come back with a present for the person they'd pulled out of that hat.

"You ready to walk down to town," Michelle asked Robbie as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her lips pressing a kiss to his cheek as she looked into his face from her awkward angle. He ran his hands up her arms before nodding his head. It was also a decision that you never got your partner a present so it meant Robbie would have Michelle there to help him buy for his Secret Santa. Standing up, he grabbed their coats and held out his hand. "We'll see you later." She called out to Jackie and Niall who'd been curled up on the couch reading together.

As they moved round the lake, she turned to look at him. "Who'd you get?" She asked cheerfully and he showed her the slip of paper that had Ewan's name written on it and she smiled. "That's so cute. Do you know what you're going to get him?"

"Ewan's simple. He just loves being embraced by a family that he'll accept anything so the first thing that strikes me as Ewan-ish than I'm buying it. He's a lot easier than Jackie, who I got last year." He admitted without realising he had done it. She looked over at him and smiled.

"What did you buy Jackie last year?" She asked as she laced her fingers through his so that she didn't fall over the roots that were starting to come up from underneath the soil. He looked over at her before smiling.

"I got her this silly little gold necklace with a gold snowman on." He laughed as he remembered how Jackie had laughed at the present. "It was stupid. She probably threw it in the bin the minute she got home." He said shaking his head with a bark of laughter. Michelle looked over at him and smiled. "So who did you get Miche?"

"I got Niall." She said and Robbie winced. "No. It's fine. I already have a few suggestions in my mind. He really likes stuffed animals so I was thinking about just trying to find him one of them."

"When did you get that close to Niall?"

"During hide and seek?" She said innocently not noticing Robbie stop. She eventually turned back to look at him, her eyebrow raised in confusion. "What you doing?" She asked as she moved back towards him.

"You like Niall." He pointed out but before she could anger, he continued. "Miche, there's a reason you're the only ex-girlfriend I'm still in touch with. I see you as a best friend and I know when you like someone. You might be friends with Stuart and Ewan but if I told you to tell me three things that weren't obvious to someone about them then you'd struggle because you wouldn't. Whereas you can tell me that Niall has a stuffed bear collection? If Jackie knew that then she wouldn't still be with him." He pointed out.

"Robbie, please. Niall is here with Jackie and that's how it is. I'm here with you. I can't suddenly run off with Jackie's..." She stopped talking and smiled suddenly but she knew that would result in Jackie hating her. It was a good plan but not something to do at Christmas time.

Reading the grin, Robbie groaned. "That's why you spend so much time with Stuart and Ewan. You guys are fucking plotting, again!" He shouted causing her to smile rather than wince. She moved towards him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she pulled him into a hug because she knew that he wasn't really angry with her. "Oh what am I going to do with you, Miche?"

"Just hug me and tell me you love me?" She teased because that was the phrase they'd also use when they were in an actual relationship and they'd argued. He just chuckled as he pulled her into a firmer hug.

"As I said you're my best friend so I'll always love you." There was a pause before he finished with, "thank you for plotting, babe." She couldn't help but smile into his chest.

"By the way, when we're swapping presents tonight I think you should take a close look at Jackie."

* * *

Sitting down at the table, Robbie scooped Ronan up onto his knee and pressed a kiss to her cheek as everyone else settled. She smiled up at him happily before wrinkling her nose up at the whiskers starting to form on his face. "You need a shave, Uncle Robbie!" She chastised as Michelle sat down next to them.

"That's what Auntie Michelle keeps telling him, Ronan but does he listen? He might listen to you though, cupcake." She teased making Robbie to turn and glare at her before leaning over to rub his whiskers all over his face causing her to squeal and Ronan to giggle happily. Jackie moved into the room and saw the scene in front of her. It felt like a blow to the stomach to see such a cute family scene playing out but she didn't let that smile falter as she moved further into the room and took a seat.

"Robbie not been shaving again?" She asked as she looked up at them. Robbie then saw what Michelle had meant. Lying against her chest was a small snowman pendant and he couldn't help but smile as he turned to look at Michelle, the twinkle in her eyes showing that she knew what he was grinning about.

"When does he ever shave when he has a lassie sharing his bed?" Michelle laughed rolling her eyes. "He has some sort of Neanderthal belief that women like the unshaven feel against their skin."

"Not all my ladies have had your pure English Rose skin, darling." He pointed out causing her to blush at him as he rarely complimented these days as they were just in the friendship circle meaning he treated her like one of the lads. He pointed his tongue at her before they all started to hand out the presents.

* * *

Jackie sat on the back porch, her woollen cardigan wrapped around her thin frame to protect her from the cold winter snow that was falling again as she stared out over the lake. She couldn't help but keep replaying the scene of Robbie and Michelle teasing each other with young Ronan on their knee. She also couldn't help but imagine the vision with her replacing Michelle. "I'll give you a penny for them." She turned and forced a smile for the man that she'd been thinking about.

"My thoughts aren't even worth a penny," she laughed as she looked up at him. "Has everyone else gone to bed?"

"Well seeing as it's two am, I'd guess so. They all want Santa to come in the morning." He teased looking over at her before sitting down. "Are you okay?" He asked and she looked over at him. How did she answer that question without the two of them getting into a fight?

"I don't know how I am, Robbie. There's a part of me that wished I hadn't come here this Christmas but the other part of me is really enjoying it here. I love this place. I always have. I was the one that made you start this stupid Christmas tradition in the damned first place but I feel as if it's dirty now." She admitted causing him to move over and wrap his arms around her, his forehead pressing against hers.

"Why don't you just accept the fact that you'd be having a good time this year if you could forget last year?" He demanded and she felt tears filling her eyes. She couldn't admit that. She didn't want to do that. If she forgot last year then it would mean forgetting that one night they'd shared, the way their lips had hungrily pressed against the others, the way their hands had investigated every inch of their skin until it burnt and the way they joined to make sweet noises in the early hours of the morning.

"Do you want me to forget it?" She whispered through her tears and Robbie felt his own tears starting to form as he shook his head.

"Jacks, I wouldn't want you to forget it but if it makes you enjoy this Christmas then do it. I don't want you to be miserable at such a magical time of year." He whispered before doing the only thing he knew to do. He took her face in his hands and pressed a loving kiss to her lips, his hands moving to run through the brown locks that he had wanted to sink his fingers into for days now. Breaking it off, he rubbed their noses together but whispering. "We should move inside before we catch our deaths thanks to the cold."

She nodded her agreement before moving into the living room where she watched as he ate the cookies and drank the whiskey that had been left out for Santa. "This tradition is so much more magical with children." She admitted as he turned to look at her, a small smile on his face as he nodded his head. She was right. It really was. He loved having Ronan and Leigh about the house so that they could have the happy giggles first thing in the morning as they woke up at the crack of dawn.

"I was hoping that this year we'd have had..." he stopped talking as he looked down at the piles of presents that lined the Christmas tree he'd had put up for them coming by the husband and wife that kept his cabin clean while he was away.

She looked up at him. "You were serious about that marriage proposal last year?" She whispered and Robbie looked over at her, his face now dark with anger.

"Why would I joke about it with you, Jacks? Sure. I could imagine me playing it as a joke on Miche or someone but never you. You're too god damn important for me to destroy that. Did you know that? You're myeverything and yet you threw it away thinking I was having a laugh at your expense?" She could understand why he was angry. She had doubted him even though he had never gave a real reason to do so because she knew that Robbie would never play that kind of prank on her. He respected her too much to do something so stupid.

"I'm sorry, okay. I don't understand how you could want to marry me. I mean next to Michelle I'm just a dowdy old housewife. She's glamorous, beautiful and so full of life!" She pointed out knowing that the woman had worked as a model before she'd turned to a simple career of working as a wedding planner.

"How do you know that I don't want boring if that's how you see yourself? I don't care what you think about yourself, Jacks. I just think you're amazing just the way you are but you're the one that denies it all the time and I'm fed up of trying to convince you otherwise. Jackie without sounding like a tool this is a very Wham moment." He pointed out and before he even said it she knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell her that this was her last chance of being with him before he moved onto someone else.

"You can't mean it."

"Jacks, I have a beautiful woman warming my bed right now and I haven't touched her because I'm praying that you'll wake up and admit you love me." He pointed out and she looked at him, her face searching his face to see if that was a joke. He wasn't sleeping with Michelle. How was that even possible? She was gorgeous and Robbie's usual type.

"You brought her here because I brought Niall. She was your back up plan like she always is." Jackie finally realised causing Robbie to nod his head in agreement before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm tired of arguing, Jacks. This is the last time I'll talk about this, I promise." He said staring towards the door but before he could go any further she took hold of his wrist and pulled him back against her as she took hold of his lips with hers. She couldn't stand the idea of being without him and she also knew that he meant it when he said he wouldn't continue to broach the subject.

"I love you, Robbie. I can't let you walk out on me. Please." She whispered against his lips and he couldn't help but growl as he took hold of her lips with his, Niall and Michelle totally forgotten.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: So you're all aware that I've been on an updating spree well that's basically because my best friend and I are writing together because she's finally joined the world of fanfiction (so you browncoats, go check it out!) and we decided to geek it up in her room.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**[You're Finishing Me?]**

**

* * *

**

That next morning, Jackie woke up to find Niall sat on the end of the bed with his packed suitcase at his feet. "What are you doing?" She whispered as she rubbed sleepily at her eyes before sitting up and looking over at him. She didn't understand what was happening because she hadn't done anything to trigger this happening because he definitely didn't know about the kiss she shared with Robbie a few hours previous.

"I really thought I could do this and just ignore what was happening but I can't," he whispered and she blushed. Everyone had always said that the love between Robbie and herself was pretty obvious but they chose purposefully to ignore it.

"We've never acted on it, Niall. I'm here with you and that's the way I want it to..." she saw him staring at her in confusion and then she realised something as she sat next to him. "It's not the way I am with Robbie that's making you leave, is it?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her raised knees as she looked at him. He had the audacity to look guilty about it as he flushed beet red.

"Jackie, I'm sorry. I did honestly think there was something between us but then you introduced me to her and she's mesmerising." She looked over at him and sighed. It was obvious that he'd fall for Jenny and that would make it difficult for him to stay seeing as Jenny was in a relationship with Burke now and a very happy one from the way she could hear Jenny giggling sometimes when they were talking.

"I'm sorry that she's taken, Niall. I just hope you don't think you can convince her to leave the boss because she's not been this happy since her husband died and I don't want..." again she stopped at the confused look in her face before she finally started to laugh. Of course it wasn't Jenny he was in love with. Niall had fallen for the English Rose of the group, Robbie's beloved Michelle. It was obvious really. Niall had done nothing but talk to Jackie about Michelle after their night out playing hide and seek although she didn't want to listen about it because she was still green with envy that Robbie loved the woman. She found herself laughing. "Oh my god, this is a funny little turn of events."

"How do you mean?" Niall asked wounded that she found this funny. He was dumping her for God sake! What kind of woman finds that funny?

"Niall, Michelle is only here with Robbie to make me..." She stopped as she looked over at him and he nodded his head with understanding as he smiled over at her. Reaching over, she pulled him in for a hug and smiled. "Oh wow, we're a bunch of fools this Christmas."

"Do you think she likes me?" He whispered nervously and there was a rap at their door causing them both to look up where Robbie was standing with only a towel around his waist and a tooth brush in his hand.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," which Jackie read as that he was actually doing it on purpose, "but I can promise you now that my darling best friend really does like you back. She's in the kitchen now making breakfast if you want to go talk to her? I think it's safe to say that going home today is a bad idea. Stay here and spend Christmas dinner with us and if you want to go home tomorrow then that's fine," he said before indicating that he needed to go spit causing Jackie to roll her eyes as she turned back to look at Niall.

"You couldn't do any worse than him, Jackie." The man pointed out causing her to smile. "I also know from Michelle that he proposed to you last year but you turned him down so maybe the reason you brought me here was to make him see that you, yourself, had moved on from him." She looked over at him, a small smile on her face as she realised that a small part of Niall's statement might be true. Maybe she had wanted to make the other man jealous or maybe she just wanted him to fall for her again. She wasn't sure but she just gave Niall one last hug before indicating that he needed to go talk to Michelle.

Once the room was clear, Robbie moved in and smiled down at her. "Wow. You weren't the heartbreaker. I bet that's a first for this room to see." She glared at him before grabbing hold of one of the pillows and attempting to throw it at him before laughing as he took hold of her wrists as he pushed her back onto the bed, straddling her hips. "Merry Christmas, Jackie." He whispered against her lips before pressing a kiss to her lips.

There kiss didn't last long before there was a sound of cheering. Breaking apart, they turned to look at the door where everyone was standing – including Niall and Michelle – with massive grins on their faces. "Is there mistletoe about or something?" Stuart teases as he took hold of Ronan and covered her eyes in fear that Robbie's towel might fall causing everyone to laugh again.

"I don't need to use that dirty weed as an excuse to kiss Jackie, Detective Fraser." He teased sticking out his tongue before climbing off the bed as elegantly as he could for a man that was only wearing a towel around his lower waist. "Okay let's all stop ogling my gorgeous abs so we can start on Christmas dinner before we open those presents because I'm so excited!" He teased smiling as Ronan and Leigh squealed with actual excitement causing the adults to smile as they all ushered each other out. However before Michelle left, she winked at Robbie and both Robbie and Jackie noticed that she left the room with Niall's arm wrapped around her waist. "Okay. Shouldn't we find that a little weird?"

"No!" She laughed coming up behind him and kissing him. "Go change before your favourite nieces open your Christmas presents because I let them."

"You wouldn't!" He said before looking at her face and faking a gasp. "You would!" She just laughed evilly as she headed to her ensuite bathroom to brush her teeth and find clothes to put on for the festivities.

* * *

"You got me a book on how to be a good detective?" Jenny said glaring at Robbie before hitting his arm with said book. Robbie just gasped at the pain, his hand rubbing at the spot before he snatched the new found weapon off of her.

"It was a joke present! You're still a psychiatrist at heart. I thought it could give you some pointers," he teased before pressing a kiss to her cheek and then looking at Stuart for back up but the guy just looked away causing Robbie to throw the book at him. "You could do with reading it too!"

"Hey!" The blonde detective called out but instead of throwing the book back at him, he sat on it so it couldn't go flying about anymore. "You're such a tool, Robbie. Jenny is a better detective than you already!" He pointed out causing everyone to laugh but Robbie just to glare.

"I get so much abuse underneath my own roof! It's disgusting I tell you!" He leant over and pulled Ronan up onto his knee. "At least my princess will always love me, right?" She giggled as she shook her head causing him to groan as he hid his face in her long ginger hair as he pretended to cry. "It pains me."

"Well that's all the presents apart from your present to Jackie, Robbie." Burke pointed out and Robbie's eyes opened wide as he focused on Niall. He'd brought her present not thinking that she'd a) have a boyfriend here – well ex now – or b) that she'd admit that she was afraid of going into a relationship with her again. He sighed as he realised that this wasn't really a time to be afraid.

"I just want to point this out, Niall, that I bought this long before I even knew you were on the scene. I'd have just lied about not having a present this morning if you and she were still..." he stopped talking as he realised that it wasn't the time or place to rub it in that he had the man's girlfriend. He handed Ronan over to Burke that was sat next to him before slipping his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Jackie, last Christmas I did this same thing and you said yes but the next day you changed your mind before leaving the cabin. I have had the past year to mull over the pain it caused me," she looked away in guilt but he reached out and took hold of her face, "but it also helped me grow as a person and realise what kind of man you actually need to keep you going. I might not be there yet but I know that I'm strong enough to keep you happy for as long as you'll have me and I also hope that we have beautiful children that look like you but act like me. I understand if you say no because you only broke up with your ex-boyfriend like thirty minutes ago but I'm afraid that I don't want to let you go this time."

Jackie looked at him, the ring and then over at Niall. Her look was one of fluster as she found herself trying to mull over the mental debate. "Robbie..." She whispered.

**TO BE CONTINUED (BECAUSE I'M A BITCH TO YOU ALL)...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is it team, the final chapter. Does she say yes or no? I don't know. Read on to find out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**[Yes or No?]**

**

* * *

**

_Jackie looked at him, the ring and then over at Niall. Her look was one of fluster as she found herself trying to mull over the mental debate. "Robbie..." She whispered_

The whole team were waiting for her reaction, Jenny taking hold of Matt's hand as she read the expression on Jackie's face as one of pure distress. It was apparent that the woman did love Robbie but it seemed she still couldn't trust the man when it came to a long committal relationship with Robbie's past was completely understandable. She took hold of the ring box, her fingers teasing the ring out of the velvet cushion and looking at it.

"Robbie," she said again as she felt tears stinging her eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Well I'm glad that's your answer," he muttered sarcastically and she could see that he'd lost his cocky confidence. She knew that she didn't deserve a second chance with Robbie. She'd literally taken his heart last year and stood on it as if it was nothing to her. She'd ran as fast as she could and had even had a one night stand on New Years Eve to try and forget about it but that had ended up with her awkwardly crying out his name.

"Robbie, please don't be like that." She stood up and held out her hand. "We need to talk and not in front of an audience because that would be awkward." He turned to see that everyone was staring intently at them so he nodded his head in agreement and followed her into his bedroom. "Robbie, please don't think that I don't love you but..."

"You're still afraid that I'll get cold feet and break your heart or run off with the first woman that grabs my attention?" He asked and she couldn't help but blush at that he could read her like a book. "Jackie, I've been celibate for about a year and a half because I've waited for you to come back to me since last Christmas. The only woman I want is you and if you can't accept that then we're screwed in life." He whispered taking hold of the ring box from her and then moving to the door.

"Please, wait. I do love you and I'd love nothing more than to have your hand in marriage but Robbie, they'll separate us at work and I don't know if I'd..."

"Forget about that right now and repeat to me what you said at the beginning," he pleaded walking back towards with a smug smile on her face as he stood in front of her, his hand reaching out to grab hold of her face as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I love you, you idiot. I always have and possibly always will even if you did end up having an affair but that isn't giving you permission," she warned causing him to grin as he nodded. She took hold of his shirt in her hand and smiled up at him. "So do I ask this time or do you get to ask?"

"Oh pick me," he whispered as he knelt down on his knee and held out the box again. "Jackie Reid, you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever met and that makes you extremely special to me. You're my best friend, my everything and more importantly the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with so would you do me the honour of having my hand in marriage?"

"No," she said causing him to stare at her dumbfounded before she smiled at him, her hand taking hold of his face as she brought her lips down to kiss him. "Of course I will." She whispered against his lips, squealing happily as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to the floor so that she was face to face with him.

"You're not getting away this year, Detective Reid."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Detective Ross." She whispered kissing him again before holding out her hand and allowing him to slip the ring onto her wedding finger. They didn't have time to get up on their feet before everyone ran into the bedroom and tackled them into a hug. The room filled with laughter and excitement as he stared at her despite being jostled about.

Last Christmas, he might have given away his heart and this year he was definitely giving it to someone special. Who said it didn't have to be the exact same girl?

**THE END.**


End file.
